1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling grille for an air conditioner mounted to a roof panel of a vehicle for air-conditioning a passenger compartment to thereby afford comfortable on-board environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ceiling grille for an air conditioner of a recreational vehicle, in which a blade can automatically and continuously change a direction of air flow discharged into a passenger compartment, whereby improving cooling efficiency of the air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an air conditioner mounted to a roof panel of a vehicle is of benefit to ease an air flow passing through an evaporator and to uniformly deliver cooled air to front and rear portions of a passenger compartment.
An air conditioner for a recreational vehicle performs its air-conditioning function by intaking warm air from a passenger compartment through both sides of a ceiling grille, passing the warm air through a heat exchanger, conveying cooled air to a center portion of the cei ing grille via a blower, and discharging the cooled air forward anc rearward to cool the passenger compartment.
A ceiling grille for an air conditioner of a recreational vehicle has a pair of blades disposed at front and rear ends thereof, respectively, through which cooled air is discharged into a passenger compartment. Each of the pair of blades serves to adjust a direction of air flow discharged through it while being manually pivoted about a horizontal center shaft.
However, in the ceiling grille of the prior art, constructed as mnentioned above, it is bothersome for a passenger to manually pivot the blade to change the direction of the air flow. Also, cooling efficiency is reduced in that the cooled air is concentrically discharged to a portion of the passenger compartment unless otherwise the blade is manually and continuously pivoted.
In other words, when the cooled air is concentrically discharged to a portion of the passenger compartment, a passenger seated adjacent to the portion may be overly exposed to cooled air while another passenger seated remote from the portion may be deficiently exposed to cooled air.